1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices having tables (hereinafter also called “table cutting devices”), such as slide circular saws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Table cutting devices are known that include a table for placing a workpiece thereon and a cutting unit vertically movably supported on the table. The cutting unit includes a circular cutting blade rotatably driven by an electric motor as a drive source. As the cutting unit moves downward, the rotating blade cuts into a workpiece, so that a cutting operation can be performed. In some known cutting devices, the cutting unit can move to slide in a direction parallel to the table surface (hereinafter called “table surface direction”) in addition to the movement in the vertical direction. The cutting devices having the sliding function can be used to cut a workpiece having a large size by first vertically downwardly moving the saw unit to bring the rotating blade to cut into the workpiece and thereafter slidably moving the saw unit in the table surface direction.
In order to slidably support the saw unit to be able to move in the table surface direction, it has been known to incorporate a slide mechanism that includes two parallel slide bars extending along a lower surface of the table and slidably supporting the saw unit. In general, in the case that this type of slide mechanism is incorporated, a slide lock mechanism for locking the saw unit at a desired sliding position is also provided. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-131701 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,236) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-90730 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,732) disclose known slide lock mechanisms. By incorporating the slide lock mechanism, even a workpiece having a small size can be readily reliably cut because the cutting unit can be locked at a desired sliding position in the table surface direction.
However, the above known slide lock mechanisms use an operation member (threaded shaft or a stopper screw) that is rotated to axially move for directly contacting with the slide bar or for pressing a block-like stopper member against the slide bar. Therefore, it is necessary for an operator to turn the operation member a number of times by pinching the operation member with his or her fingertips.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for table cutting devices having slide lock mechanisms that are improved in operability.